


Two Souls.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen Week, But only with Leonard, Dark, M/M, Not Beta Read, Savitar is actually sweet, Shower Sex, baweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week - Day 1: Soulmates.When he gave his life for Mick’s (not for the world, not for his team, but for his best friend) Leonard thought it would be the last thing he would ever do, but a speedster saved him in the last second.





	Two Souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Yes, I know, I should focus on my WIPs, and I will... some day, I swear. I just keep seeing 'Whatever Week' and I join, I'm sorry, I can't help it TT_TT At least I'm still writing, right? TTwTT
> 
> Just so you know, I have finished the last fic of ColdFlash Week, but I still need to edit and some things, and I'll probably won't be able to focus on that until this event is finished, I'm so sorry. It was a hard fic to write, but I did my best!
> 
> All that said, I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

The world was theirs. When he gave his life for Mick’s (not for the world, not for his team, but for his best friend) Leonard thought it would be the last thing he would ever do, but a speedster saved him in the last second.

He was shocked when he realized that he wasn’t dead but in Central City. He was in a forest, one that reminded him to the one he was the first time he saw The Flash without his mask.

“Barry?” He asked, confused and suspicious, when he saw the familiar shape in front of him. “Not that I’m not grateful that you saved my life, but how did you know where to go?”

“I’m not him, sorry to disappoint you.” The brunette said, turning around to show the thief his scarred face. “I’m Savitar, god of speed, and you’re my soulmate.”

“Excuse me?”

“Barry knew it, but he didn’t want to take that step.” He continued talking with disgust in his voice. “You weren’t enough for him, he wanted you to be good, but I won’t make you change. I want both parts of you, the dark one and the bright one.” The speedster was only a few inches apart in a blink, tempted to lay his hand on Snart’s cheek, but he didn’t do it. He knew the thief wouldn’t appreciate being touched without some trust built between them first. “He replaced you for a woman that had lost her own soulmate and I punished him for that. I ruined his life and now it’s time for us to shine. Come with me, Leonard, and we’ll make this world our playground.”

It turned out that Savitar was telling the truth. He had killed Iris West some years ago, and he had only been waiting for his past self to visit this year’s Barry Allen to continue his plan.

Snart didn’t know what happened with Barry after that, he just disappeared with Savitar’s help, and deep down he didn’t want to know. A part of him cared about the hero, but he already had a soulmate even though he had given up on finding it a lot of years ago. He couldn’t help Barry and he wasn’t going to worry about it more than he had to.

The Legends were the first ones that showed up to stop the speedster, probably called by Team Arrow. They didn’t stand a chance against Savitar, though, and Mick changed to their team the second he saw Leonard.

“Can you not kill them?” Cold asked even before starting the fight. “I know they’re a pain in the ass and it would be a mistake, but they aren’t too annoying when you get used to them.”

“You’re too sentimental.” Savitar smirked softly before getting into his suit. “But I’ll spare their lives just this time. If they escape and attack us again they won’t have such a good luck.”

“Fair enough.”

None of them could do anything before being disarmed and locked up on different cells. They would try to escape, sure, and they would try to stop Savitar again, but they wouldn’t get anything other than their death. Leonard warned them, but he was sure they would try anyways.

After that, the brunette knew that he would have to face all the Earth’s heroes, so he decided to speed all that a bit. He fought them one by one, playing with some and killing others while they were sleeping or just doing anything but wearing their suit.

No one expected to wake up one day to find out there weren’t any heroes left. None of them had a chance against a danger they didn’t knew they had to worry about.

“Are you really okay with all this?” Mick asked the next day after hearing the news. “You’re acting completely different from when you were in the Waverider.”

“And where did that behavior got me? I almost died in the Oculus, Mick.” Leonard replied. He hadn’t been more sure of anything on his life. “I’m not doing that hero shit again. Besides, he’s my soulmate, we’re meant for each other, so I’ll follow him to Hell if it’s necessary.”

“Don’t say it too loud because that’s an option.” The arsonist growled. “What do you want me to do, boss?”

“For now we’ll just wait until Savitar’s finished with his part. Do you remember 2046?” Cold smirked and looked at his partner while he nodded with narrowed eyes. Both of them remembered that mission too well. “Good, you can do something like that on Star City or in a neighbourhood here, but not near STAR Labs.”

“Hell, yeah!”

Leonard knew how to make his partner happy, and now it would be like it should have been the first time. Mick would have his playroom and Snart wouldn't control him anymore. They were equals this time.

He advised the arsonist to stay close just in case someone tried to attack them, and that's what he did. Although he knew that Savitar would protect him, he felt safer with his friend by his side.

A few other people joined their team, like Killer Frost, Lisa and some of the people he freed when he was supposedly helping Team Flash. It was fun how someone like Mardon was so polite when he knew that he could easily die if Savitar wasn’t in the mood to stand his barking.

For the first time in forever Leonard felt like he was actually in control of his own life. He felt powerful and after some weeks he knew that nobody was going to try and go after him. He was free, with his soulmate and in the top of the food chain.

His favorite moments weren’t when they were on the streets, making people know who owned their lives, but when he was alone with his soulmate. In those beautiful moments Snart was totally relaxed and happy, though sometimes he felt like something was missing.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Savitar asked one of those days. He had just come back from some meetings in Europe and was getting ready to take a shower. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“I just missed you.” Leonard lied easily, walking toward his soulmate to kiss him sweetly. “You’ve been out almost a week, though it’s been fun spending so much time with Lise and Mick.”

“I bet they don’t want to know anything about you for a month.”

“Something like that.” Cold smirked and kissed his boyfriend again, helping him to get rid of his clothes. “Lisa’s making a trip, and Mick told me not to bother him again until you’ve fucked me so I stop complaining about everything.”

“Maybe I should follow that advice.” The speedster purred, leaning to his soulmate's touch on his scarred cheek. “I bet it would be fun having you all tied up and at my mercy.”

“You'd be jealous of me for taking your place.” The thief replied smugly, running his hand down the brunette's body until he reached his dick. “We both know how you like doing what I ask you to and pleasing me.”

“It's the only thing that makes me forget my anger.” Savitar said sweetly, his voice full of love and adoration. “The world would be only ashes by now if you didn't want it as it is.”

“I know.” Leonard kissed softly his boyfriend's lips again and teased his cock with a single finger. “Let's go to the shower so I can get you all relaxed and good for me.”

They went to the bathroom and just a few seconds later they were both getting wet. They shared some more kisses and touches until Leonard decided he wanted more. Then, he made Savi turn around so he was giving him his back.

“Hands on the wall.” Snart ordered with a firm but caring tone. “All your pleasure belongs to me, so I'll decide when you get to come, get it?”

“Yes, my love.”

The thief spent some minutes preparing the speedster's hole for his dick, teasing Savitar's and rubbing his fingers against his prostate. He loved hearing each and every sweet noise the brunette made when they were like this.

Only when he knew that his boyfriend was on the edge, when Savitar was going to ignore him and jack off, he kissed his nape and spread lube on his cock. Leonard loved the speedster's moan when he penetrated him.

“So full…”

By the time both of them reached the end, they felt blessed out, whole. Or well, almost. Snart still felt that there was something missing on his life, but he couldn't spot what it was.

A couple of nights later Cold couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a stroll on the labs. They had accommodated a lot of rooms to be livable and made it their house. It wasn't the most perfect arrangement for Leonard's taste, but they were comfortable and it was theirs.

The thief hadn't gone through all the rooms so far, so he was surprised when he saw a cell with glass walls and ceiling. It was like a big fish tank, but instead of water and fishes there was a man laying on a single mattress.

It took Snart some long minutes to realize the prisoner was no other than Barry Allen. He raised his eyebrows a bit. He thought Savitar had killed him long ago.

“My, my, look what we have here.” Leonard drawled, leaning against one of the walls. “The Scarlet Speedster. The emo phase doesn't suit you, you've always looked better in red.”

“Snart?” The brunette turned around to look at him, and the thief could see hope on his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Can't a guy have some quality time with his soulmate?” He asked, letting the other know he was aware of the truth just to hurt him. “But I actually have one of those out there, ruling the world.”

“Why would you take his side?” Barry sounded hurt, so Cold felt proud of himself. “I know there's good on you, Snart, why would you do something so horrible like helping him?”

Leonard felt his heart beating hard on his chest and realized what was missing on his life. He needed that man to feel complete. His other soulmate.

While he had Savitar, who accepted both parts of him, he only fed the dark one. The thief also needed someone that fed his brightness, and he needed to do something about it.

“Because there's a lot of bad on me too, Scarlet, don't forget that for a second.” He smirked dirtily. “And don't be naïve, I've done so much more with Savitar than help him.”

Barry looked defeated, broken, betrayed, but he didn't say anything else. He just made himself as little as he could and turned around again to give his back to the other man.

Leonard felt bad for the boy, but he couldn't just open the door and let him escape. Savitar would be angry, even if he didn't do anything about it. If he had the other speedster locked up he surely had a good reason for it.

“Look, Scarlet, I'm very sorry about what happened to you, you know I tried to help you.” And it had all been useless, apparently, but there was nothing he could do about it now. “All this would have happened with or without me. It wouldn't have mattered whose side I would have chosen, but maybe if you behave now, Savitar will let you get out of this cage.”

A sudden rush of wind was the only warning he had for his boyfriend's arrival. He was used to it by now, though, so he didn't even flinch.

“And I thought you were ruthless.” Savitar stood next to him, his hand laying on his waist in a possessive way. “What are you doing here, _my love_?”

It wasn't unusual for the speedster to call him that, but the way he said it this time it was obviously to hurt Barry more. To make sure he knew that their soulmate was all his and not the hero’s. It was cruel, but Leonard hasn’t felt that wanted in such a long time.

“I couldn’t sleep and found him, but I don’t have anything else to do here, so we can go back to our room.” He shrugged. “See you soon, Scarlet.”

Barry didn’t reply, he just stayed there without looking at them, shaking. He was probably crying, and the thief felt the sudden urge to go with him to calm him down, but his boyfriend started walking to the door and he followed.

Thinking about his other soulmate, Cold decided that he was going to get Barry out of his cell one way or another. He was going to make the brunette his and he would take care of him. He would make him forget Iris West.

“You’re still thinking about him, huh?” Savitar asked when they were already on their bed, a hint of fear and jealousy on his voice. “If you let him free, he will try to take you away from me, and I’m not going to let that happen.”

“He’s my soulmate too, Sav, as much as you are.” Leonard said softly. He didn’t want the other man to get upset. “But I won’t let him take us apart, okay? You’re not his replacement and he won’t be yours, I promise. I just feel like I need to have him close, too.”

 “Okay.” The brunette mumbled. “Let's sleep for now.”

Snart was able to rest without any problem after that, though he was a bit excited about having his other soulmate with him. He needed to plan everything very well so Barry and Savitar could behave at each other's presence.

His boyfriend would do it without fussing, he only needed to ask for it, but the hero was another issue. He would try to rebel and would make everything difficult for the three of them.

The next time Leonard paid a visit to the locked up speedster, he didn't turn around. It was very clear that he wanted to be alone and not talk with anybody, but the thief wasn't having it.

“Scarlet, you need to listen to me, it's not healthy for you to stay in this cell.” Cold said with his sweetest tone. The one he used to calm Savitar down. “I can let you get out of here, but you have to collaborate.”

“I don't want to, there's no use for me to be out there.” The brunette replied, defeated and curled up on the mattress. “Nobody needs me and there's nothing there for me, Iris is gone and I can't even look at Joe, Wally, Cisco or Julian without feeling guilty, like a loser, like I’ve failed them.”

“I'm still here, you haven't failed me.” Leonard leaned against the glass wall, waiting for the other to finally face him. “I'm still your soulmate and I need you.”

“You have him.” Barry spay weakly, hurt. “We are the same and you have him, so you don't need me.”

“He’s not you, Scarlet.” It wasn't even a lie. Both of them had once been Barry Allen, but none of them was that man now. “At least listen what I have to say, okay? It hurts me seeing you like this.”

“That isn't what it looked like the other day.”

“Can’t blame me for thinking how ironic was that it was you the one on a cell while I was walking freely.” He shrugged. “But what I said was the truth, I’m sorry about what happened to you.”

“Just tell me whatever you want to tell me and go away.” The speedster was obviously tired. He probably had a lot of nightmares and a mattress on the floor wasn’t exactly the most comfortable spot to sleep on. At least he had a mattress, though. “I want to be alone.”

“Maybe you want to be alone now, but within a few weeks at most you’ll want to talk to someone so desperately that you’ll try to chat with whoever brings your food.” Cold explained calmly. He knew very well that not being able to talk to another human being for certain amount of time could make people go mad. “First of all, I want to assure you that you won’t have to make anything you don’t feel comfortable with. You’ll be with me in every moment except when I go out. Then, you’ll be in your room, and you’ll sleep in there too.” The brunette finally turned his head to look at him. He didn’t trust his words, that was evident, but he was still listening, so Leonard continued telling him about this little deal. “Savitar won’t touch you either, you’ll be safe, and all you’ll have to do is to be my pet. You’ll wear all the clothes you want to and I won’t ask anything too hard to do. Maybe kneel next to me, be quiet and look pretty.”

“I… I’ll think about it.”

“Take your time.” The thief reassured him. Leonard knew it would be humiliating, but he also knew that the brunette would want to get out of his cage sooner or later. “I’ll come here every day until you take a decision.”

“And what if I choose not to accept the offer?” Barry asked softly, still looking at him. “Will you stop coming?”

“Of course not, Scarlet.” Snart answered. “I’ll come here when I have some free time, and I have a lot of that lately.”

The speedster nodded slightly and accommodated himself on the mattress again. The conversation was over and Leonard had to go; the message was clear, so he left the room and went out for a stroll. He hoped Barry accepted the deal soon so he could take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my darlings! 
> 
> I'll continue this fic, but it'll be as a series. I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, so I'll just let this one as finished just in case :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and you know you can leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think about this. Also, I accept constructive criticism, so go ahead and let me know if I could improve something ^w^ 
> 
> And so you know, this will end up as Savitar/Leonard/Barry. That's the other reason I'm doing a series and no a whole fic. This way, if someone doesn't feel comfortable reading this threesome, they can imagine their own ending! :D
> 
> Thank you very much and see you tomorrow! <3


End file.
